In The Abbey
by CheckMyProfileYouMightKnowMe
Summary: There has always been light in darkness, but sometimes, even the brightest lights go out. A broken girl in a darkened place struggles to keep it alive. Maybe two boys can kindle her flame into a fire. Yes, this is from before.WARNING: Rating will stay at T. When I get to M chapters, this will change. OC'S ARE WANTED
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**AN: YES. This is the story from before. Chapter two is for OC's that I have had, and also who they will be battling in later chapters. I am so sorry for being gone so long, and I'm rushing to make up for that. Soon, I promise, new chaps will be released. these first chapters won't be all that good, I'm working on revamping them, but hey.. I was only twelve when I wrote them.**

**Also, I don't own Beyblade, or any of the characters from the show. I also do nit own any of the OC's submitted to me. All I own is the plot and Sky. **

She looked up at the concrete ceilings, wondering if she ever would be able break through them someday. _My name is Sky, Skyliner Walker. My parents are dead and I will break out of here soon._ She thought.

_Until then I can only look at the ceiling and pretend to see them , there they are, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Drago. They are lucky, they don't have to go through what I do. No constant worry of being abused, no feelings at all. If only I could be like that. That's it! I will, for my parents, I will. I cannot let this hellhole run my life._

That was the last time Sky cried. She cried for everything she had gone through, and was about to go through, for her past, present, and future. Sky bawled out her heart for the first and last time in her life.

Because of this bawling she was punished. She heard a pounding at her door, and looked up. Her watery eyes met Boris's cold eyes in a moment of silence. The silence was broken the moment Boris spoke.

"Leave her here. She is all mine."

At the tender age of six, Skyliner Walker lost all of feeling to the world. And she thought that was how it was going to stay. Until she met the others.

Eight years later Sky was running through the woods.

_Free. I am free, _were her only thoughts. There was a loud shouting and a rustling in the bushes to her left.

Instinctively, she ducked as a projectile came whistling through the air near her head. Instead of hitting her brain, it hit her shoulder. _Luckily it was just a clip, Nothing to serious_. She told herself.

They were closing in on her. It's time to play the final card. To the trees! She leapt up suddenly. Taking to the trees, she continued running. This time far above the ground, racing towards the largest tree in the forest.

_Try and find me now, Boris... I'm waiting, and you know that's not something I like to do._


	2. Character List

**OC's I've been submitted**

**dark-charmer-xo, sorry, but I need to use ya as an example...**

Admin:dark-charmer-xo

Beyblade battle pairing:I am cool id you wanna pair her with kai.

name: Akemi

nickname: Emi

age: fifteen

gender: female

height: 5'6

personality: Akemi is what people would consider stubborn; she doesn't know when to stop and never gives up. This is what gets her in trouble quiet a bit. Akemi doesn't have a lot of friends because of her loud mouth,

people tend to stay from here in order not to get in trouble. But when she does make friends, she would get herself in trouble before letting them get hurt.

outfit #1: Akemi wears a pair of red stretch pants with black ankle boots. She also wears a black sleeveless top with black fingerless gloves

outfit #2: a black sports bra with a thin, white long sleeve shirt over top with a low cut neck. She pairs this with a pair of brown cottom pants and tall black boots.

beyblade

description: blood red with a green bottom and centre piece (it looks like a rose). small and lightweight for quick movements

bitbeast: Talia, a large, white unicorn

special attacks: Deadly Stomp (Talia rears up and slams down, causing a small quake, causing the other blade to become off balance)

Petal Spin (Talia uses rose petals to created a tornado of rose petals, causing the other blade to be flown around. Akemi can them use her blade to slam the opponet's blade out of the ring while in mid air)

likes: music, animals, oranges (her favorite fruit which she rarely gets), sleeping (she is out of pain)

dislikes: training, beatings, isolation, spiders and her friends being hurt

how character reacts to abuse: As a child, Akemi became very quiet and kept quiet. But when she realized that her beating would still continue, she began to speak louder and rebel against it all.

backstory: Akemi did not know her father and her mother was a drug addict who would mentally and physically abuse Akemi.. She was use to living in poor conditions and learnt how to blade in the street (it was one of the things that kept her going).. When she was nine, her mother sold her to Boris and the abbey for drug money and by that point she already was set in her 'fiesty' ways. In Akemi's mind, her mother beating her was ten times worse then someone who had no relation too her. She keeps her spirit alive by telling herself 'I've been through worse'.

other: Akemi does not use her last special attack often and when she does, it drains a lot of her energy. Akemi is also very street smart and is an expert at sneaking food back with her and stealing things which, she picked up on the streets. 12

Gingercookiessnaps

And I would like to see her either battle young Tala or Icy.

Name: Megan Kirson

Nickname: Meg

Age: 12

Gender: F

Approx. Height: 5' 4"

Personality: Blunt. Sarcastic. Sassy. Protective. Observational. Tomboy. Animal lover. Loves little kids. Thinks of plans that usually fall through. Doesn't have that much of a sense of humor.

Clothes: Wears a black, 3/4 sleeve shirt. Has a pair of blue jeans with a hole in the left knee. White sneakers with dirt on them from overuse. A white fleece zip-up vest is worn over her shirt. A black bey holder is on her left thigh while a black bey launcher is around her natural waist. She wears a silver bangle around her left wrist (it was from her younger sister).

Bey: Shade Ookami

Description: Shade Ookami is a pure black blade. Shades of purple are on the tip and attack ring. In the bit, a picture of a black furred wolf with red eyes is seen. The bey itself isn't very special, but the bit-beast inside of it makes it all the more special for Megan.

Bit-Beast: Shadow - A black furred wolf with blood colored eyes. Female. Slim, lightly built. Quick on her feet. Thinks humans are pathetic creatures. (Yes, even Megan.) Stubborn.

Attacks: Dark Bringer, Darkness Storm, Midnight Veil

Description:

Dark Bringer - Shade Ookami will glow an opaque black color while energy is shot out like radio waves. Shadow's eyes will glow a blood red before attacking the opponent. The bey will release a large energy wave.

Darkness Storm - Most powerful. Can cause Megan to collapse with all the energy drain. Shade Ookami will be basked in dark energy flames. Shadow will glow the same color before all the dark energy stored in the beast is released. Has been known to destroy buildings.

Midnight Veil - An imitation full moon will appear. Dark fog will shroud the dish, so the opponent cannot see Shade Ookami. Defense move.

Likes: Caring for the little kids, Reading, Drawing, Beyblade, Shadow, wolves, dark, her silver bangle

Dislikes: Bugs, the Abbey, seeing little kids abused, fire, her silver bangle being removed

Reacts to Abuse: She'll try to keep a monotone face; however, if its really bad she'll let fear and pain slip on her face for a second. She'll freak if her sister's present is removed from her person. Cry, beg, etc. Her only momentum from the little girl.

History: Megan and Bella (her sister) were the only survivors of a fire at their home. Both were offered to stay at the Abbey; however, Megan noticed something wrong and begged for Bella to stay at the orphanage to find a better home. They agreed, and Megan got the bangle from her seven year old sister.

Other: Megan's hair is dirty blonde. It stops at the nape of her neck; however, her bangs frame her face. She's slightly underweight, but that doesn't stop her. Her skin is pale, and she burns easily in sunlight or imitation sunlight. She's part Irish (hence the sensitive skin).

Is that everything you needed?

HazelGinger

Jubi wants to face Skyliner and Tala and Emi.

Name:Jubi Uzumia

Age:15

Gender:Male

Hair:Navy blue hair that's spiky and mid-back length with bangs on the left side of his head that cover his eye

Eyes:Sapphire blue with tints of violet

Body:Tall,lean,and slightly muscular

Reaction To Abuse:Jubi will become angry and will attempt to fight back but if not able to he'll start to whimper because he hates to shed tears

Day Clothes:A sleeveless black tee that exposes half of his stomach,white skinny jeans,black combat boots,and a black choker

Night Clothes:A white tanktop,grey boxers,and his black choker

Personality:Jubi is a sweetheart who works for Kai's grandfather,he hates to abuse and hurt people but he has to,Jubi secretly crushes on Skyliner and hates to hurt her,he blushes and stammers alot around her uncontrollably but she seems so icy so he guesses he'll never have a chance,Jubi is also selfless because he'll waste time to listen to others besides what is better to do when you are not a blader,thoughtful because he puts others before himself,and intelligent because he thinks quickly and is a strategist

Jubi's Beyblade

Name:Hypnosa X

Colours:A black spiraled blade,with 3curly white edges,and

grey swirls surrounding a picture of Hypnosa X in the middle

Beast:A Buff black and white Zebra

Type:Distance(goes far when he is launched from the beyshooter)

Special Moves:

Blast to the past:Hypnosa X swirls around opposing bey,confusing the bey then Hypnosa X clashes with the bey making it fly upwards ending the match

Hypnosis:Hypnosa X creates illusions of black and white as the bey is not focused Hypnosa X swirls around them creating a grey tornado that takes up the oppposing bey and throws them up by a far wind into the air

Name: Icedra jewel Dickinson ( she's Mr Dickinson's granddaughter)

Nickname: Icy everyone calls her this

Age:15

Personality: she is good tempered never getting flared up over anything but Tyson. She can be very quiet at times and hates being around noisy people, Icedra is a bit cold hearted but still very loving and protective person, she can never leave her grandfather on his own, she loves the snow and ice in winter. She is very loyal and trustworthy, she can be friendly but also mean with the same amount of focus,she's not one to lie but will if don't like being bossed around and isn't a mutt a it master foot she can't stand being used and won't stand for it, she isn't one to be taken lightly or for granted for she can stand on her own two feet. When she was younger she was weak and fragile and got sick easy but when she wasn't sick she was hyper and playful, until she join the abbey all her emotions turned cold and shallow.

Appearance: she is 6'4 foot and weighs 57kilograms she has tan skin ocean blue eyes rose colour lips she has a scar on her hip and one tooth is to sharp and overlaps her mouth and stinks out, has long light blue hair and aqua bangs, her hair is put into to pigtails in front of her reaching down to her waist and has two sliver hair clips keeping it there.

Clothes:light blue singlet and a cream second shirt that is rolled up to her elbow and is open from her chest and then tide in a not, and dean jeans a black belt and black boots with black half finger gloves and a shoulder bag and a blue and cream jacket and a blue necklace.

Clothes 2(just I case you want it): She wears a dark crop top with a black mini jacket over the top with rolled up sleeves, skinny dean jeans and a half dean skirt it only covered one thigh but not the other, she wore light blue and dark black combat boots and one black half finger glove on her left, she also had a necklace with a iced crystal on it.

History: when Icedra was around the age of 5 she lived with her mother and father in Russia her father a Russia and her mother was Japanese so se was multi cultural she was proud of her culture hasa child and still is, anyway her parents were on a trip to Africa to do research but the plane never made it cause it crashed in the ocean while on its way there. Icedra was left alone she traveled through the streets until she bumped into a man named boris he took her in to the Abbey, at first Icedra was frightened by the place and scared she didn't like it at all, Icedra was the only girl in the whole Abbey she got several dirty looks for being a girl. Icedra was given a room with three bed two of them looking like the already belonged to someone, Icedra sat on the only bed left she sat there for at least an hour or so until th door opened to reveal a boy with icy blue eye and flame red hair, along with him a boy with slate hair of two different colour blue and crimson eyes, at first she was afraid of them but in time she really got to know them, Icedra spend 8 years in the Abbey until her grandfather finally found her, he had spend all those years looking for his granddaughter, after the Abbey she went to live with her grandfather she only had a few emotions left thanks to the Abbey but after spending the restof her life away from the Abbey her emotions returned, but she always felt guiltily for leaving the two boys there.

Hobbies:she does drawings and art of blades and writes down all she learns about new blades in her book she carries in her bag all her well as gymnastic.

Beyblade name: Snow Lia D 167 defence type

Beyblade: light clear blue fusion wheel with sharp metal curves on the side of it the face blot is blue with a light blue and white drawing of a wolf howling it has a small performance tip that is white with a clear blue energy ring white spin track with a smooth sides. She is one of the strongest bladers to come from the Abbey but from the cut short training she is weaker then Kai but even with Tala. Her bit-beast is lie talas but a blue and white female wolf with a crystal necklace.

Talents: great at drawing beyblade and studying beys just by drawing them, she has a little note book that she writes all her information on bey in there. She can also to gymnastic.

Fears: being back at the Abbey and being alone again

Likes: drawing and reading

Dislikes: noise and being told to go home cause she's a girl and isn't strong enough.

Other: she was experimented on as a child and is like a wolf now her hearing it sharper and so is her sense of smell and sight.

GangstaZEBRA

I want to go against Jubi and Kai and Skyliner!

Name:Sakura Hiroshima

Age:13

Gender:Female

Personality:Sakura is a loyal friend who can never tell a lie,her temper is short when people call her a smart aleck,she is very intelligent though,her mind operates quick and steadily when in a sticky situation so she is a strategist,her calm aura makes people become fond of her presence,she is overall sweet unless you make her blow,her obliviousness makes people older than her wanna try and treat her as a child which she'll snap out on,and lastly she is selfless,caring about others before herself

Appearance:Sakura has light brown eyes that resemble a ruby's brightness,porcelain skin,bright red hair in high,thick,pigtails tied up by a pair of white ribbons,and her body figure is slender with softly sculpted hips and B cupped breasts

Everydaywear:A white collared shirt,forest green skirt with yellow stripes,a yellow vest over the shirt,a black choker,and white knee high socks with black fabric flats

Swimwear:A grey two piece with white cranes on it

Alternative Everyday:A emerald green halter top,white skinny jeans,black hightops with green lining,gold armbands,and a emerald green bandana

Sleep:A white floor length nigthgown with a rosy pink ribbon holding around her waist,and her hair down which is revealed to be midback length

Crush:Kai Hiwatari and Tyson(She's stuck inbetween choosing because they're both so sweet and protective over her except Tyson and his jokes kill the vibe)

BEYBLADE

Beyblade Appearance:A white blade with grey curved tips and white spirals on them

Bitbeast:A origami crane,a large crane that's white and looks like crumpled paper except it's a crane with all the creases in it

Attacks:

Paper cut-The blade swirls around creating a small paper tornado that's cut up and it can cause damage because the opposing blade can get blinded or scratched up

Paper ball-The blade comes at opposing blade with full force knocking it back a few

Finisher:

Origami Shreds:Shredded paper surrounds the opposing blade,blinding it and scratching it as Oridzuru launches at the other blade knocking it into mid-air ending the battle

Type:Balance Type

Name:Light Oridzuru

name: Skyliner Walker(preferred Skywalker or Sky)

Height: 6'4" in the Abbey 5'11"

age:16(12 in OC's wanted for the Abbey)

gender:girl

personality: cold on the outside, witty, smart, nice, caring

looks: Black hair, tall, good body, calculating eyes, cold blue eyes, on the outside ringed with a deep maroon irises ringed in a bright yellow. She wears white short sleeve shirt with a jacket the jacket is an intricate piece of armor. Weaved with blue, yellow, white, and black a two tailed black scarf, and loose dark blue pants held up by a bladers belt

Bey: Serpent Changeling Sky made her own bey out of rocks that she had collected. It is a bey with a black base color Obsidian,it has green and red highlights jade, emerald, on its face bolt is a shimmering snake with wings,opal, pearl, ruby, and a little bit of diamond is used for it's tip and energy ring. A very good bey since Sky put a part of her soul into the bey when she made it. Can shift into any bey in the universe.

Ring: Black with red and green. The colors are separated with white

Wheel: black, carved and smoothed, diamond on the edge

Tip: also black with diamond

Type: A balance of all

Special Moves: Venom of Darkness, Death and Rebirth, Fury of the Angels

Description:

Venom of Darkness: Changeling soars into the air, two spikes of obsidian come out, these are coated in ruby

Death and Rebirth: Changeling is coated in dark fire, it barrages the opponents bey while creating a black tornado, it then soars into the tornado. The tornado turns a firery red. Changeling smashes back into the opponent bey.

Fury of the Angels: never used is unknown

Other: She was a happy child until one day her parents mysteriously died. The organization came and picked her up. She was then forced to train until she escaped for a couple of months before they captured her again. The day she was Captured, she fought valiantly to keep free from the captors. She looked to be getting away until one of the people pulled out a knife and cut her from her left shoulder blade to her right the back. She was losing a hold on the world. Her final efforts before she was dragged away, was to transfer part of her spirit to her blade. She finally stoped struggling, and passed out.

This caused her to be so cold. She was constantly abused by her only living relative, her grandfather. Lives alone, though takes care of her brother from time to time. Believes friends are stupid toys for the weak, security for what is surly going to happen,and that determination is when you're failing and have nothing better to do. She doesn't cry, and often doesn't show emotions near others. Does what she wants not what she is told. Loves nature, and doesn't want others to end up like her. Has no regard for the law stating that those under 18 have to live with parental supervision near. Has many scars all over her body from abuse

**Yup! This is all guys! So excited to get back to writing!**


	3. Chapter 2: Fearless

**Kai's POV**

I looked out around, it was eerily silent.

"Hey, hey Tal. Wake up." I said, trying to wake up my best friend. The red head was sure asleep. I finally just pushed him out of bed.

"Kai, what was that for?" He asked me as be rubbed the back of his head.

"Tala, listen. The Abbey is too quiet, just a minute ago there was a HUGE," I spread out my arms to show just how big it was,"commotion. Someone was yelling something about someone escaping! It's perfect, we can escape now too!"

Tala looked up at me with bleary eyes. "Are you sure Kai. What if we're captured?"

"Don't worry about it, lets go!" I said to him.

Our little legs pounded against the cold concrete. We were running to the outside.

"Hey, Kai?" Asked Tala.

"Yeah?" I panted.

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

I stopped. "No, I don't. Let's just go this way." I said pointing to the right. It went up, and all we wanted was to get above ground.

We started running again, slowly the was grew lighter and lighter, until we ran into a door. It was left a little open, the sunlight was streaming in. _Ow! That sunlight sure is bright!_

"Come on Tala, lets go!"

"Hah hah! Okay Kai!" The red head said.

We ran straight out the door, and into the woods. It was a cool and dark place, I suddenly felt very small.

"Tala?" I asked.

"Yeah Kai?" He responded back.

"Tala, we're free!" I whispered. Suddenly there were gunshots near us, I panicked.

"Hurry Tala!" I whispered harshly grabbing his hand.

I pulled him through the underbrush, no longer caring where we were going, as long as it was away from the gunshots. Deeper and deeper we went, no longer looking where we were placing our feet.

All of a sudden I felt my ankle twist sharply, and I went down to the ground. I didn't cry out, but as Tala pulled me to my feet I couldn't help but whimper.

"Kai! Are you okay?" He asked, the worry plainly written on his face.

"I'll be fine," I muttered grimacing. "Come on, we have to keep going."

After a while we came upon a clearing. In it was the largest tree I ever saw. We decided to stay hidden because of the rustling in the trees. It was a good thing too. Soon there was a figure leaping into the big tree. There was more rustling and it appeared at the base of the trunk.

There were many surprising things about her. One, she some how had gotten black arm guards like mine, except those had wicked looking knives attached on the ends. Two, she seamed completely content having people chasing her. Finally, she shouted towards the sky, "Try and find me now Boris... I'm waiting, and you know that's not something I like to do."

We could only sit and watch as Boris's foot soldiers attacked her. She seemed to be doing well, managing to knock out a few of the people. She was doing quite well until one of them pulled out a knife. That when she fell. The person that had pulled out the knife was none other than Boris. He had pulled the knife out of its sheath and dragged it across the girls left shoulder blade to her hip.

By then we were backing away. Tala pulled my hand, and we turned and ran, well to the best of my ability I tried. If that was what happened when we were caught, we were never going to try escaping again.

When we had collapsed in our beds agin, we talked quietly.

"Kai, I'm going to try and fix your ankle. I think you broke it."

"Tals, just leave it alone." I had my ankle proped up on my knee.

"Too late." He quickly moved over to me and yanked ot back into place. God, that hurt. But it did feel a little bit better.

"Thanks Tala." All I got was a smile.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

**For a special someone ;) Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3: Familiar

**I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING THIS LATE. School got the best of me and I got swamped with homework. Here's the next chapter! (And I'll post the one after this too! :D)**

Tala helped me up and we looked towards the door. It was slammed open, and there was Boris. His face was emotionless.

"Come with me boys. You have a minute to grab your things." He smirked at that. And we both knew why. We could only stand there, all we had were the clothes on our bodies and our friendship.

"Oh, that's right. You don't have anything but each other." He sniveled. Boris sharply turned away, and we knew we had to follow. Tala helped me to get going, bit I soon shoved him off. He got the message just in time, as Boris turned around the next moment. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything

We were led through the Trough as we called it. It was the main eating area, where all the hungry little pigs gathered to be fed the scraps. Tala and I hated it. We were never allowed to see any other bladers during meals. Hopefully that would all change soon.

Boris stopped in front of us, quickly turning towards us. " This." he paused, " will be where you will be staying. Now get in." He growled.

We ran in past the door and looked around. There were three beds, that meant..." Tala, we're going to have a roommate!" I exclaimed. We were beyond happy, that was, until we heard Boris's rough voice again. The was a loud shout and the sound of a fist hitting flesh, and then," You!". Then there was the gunshot, and the sound of a body hitting the floor, no scream, just a thud.

Our door was flung open, and thrust inside was our new roommate. None other than the girl we saw in the woods.

We went to go get her onto the bed, when cold, dark eyes opened suddenly. We stepped back.

"Are.. Are you okay?" Tala asked quietly.

The girl slowly struggled to her knees. I ran to help her, trying to grab her arm, but she yanked away. "No Sherlock, I'm great. Just leave me alone, I'll be fine." She spoke in a rough voice. By now she had struggled to her feet. Managing to get up fully she leaned heavily on the wall. We could see the blood running from her wounds, she tried to walk towards the bed in the corner. As soon as she took one step, she collapsed onto one knee, clutching her left arm, it was the one drenched in the most blood.

"Shi... Crap!". She said. The girl rummaged around in her pockets and puled a strip of bandages. She started to wrap her arm, only pausing to check and make sure that there weren't any bullets still stuck in her body.

After five minutes there was another knock on the door. This one much softer. The girl looked up, but continued to bandage her arm.

We opened up the door. Standing there was a tall girl, she looked to be over 6 feet.

"Hi." She said."I heard the gunshots and I wanted to help who ever got shot." In her hands was a large roll of bandages. "My name is Icedra Dickinson. May I see who got shot?"

"I'm Kai Hiwatari," I said. Suddenly the girl in our room fully collapsed. Icedra ran to help her along with Tala and myself. The girl was shivering, she whispered, "Grandfather?" That was it. Her pupils were dilated, she grabbed the front of my shirt. Eyes wide she demanded me tell her, "Tell me, who is your grandfather."

"Wh..Wha..what. Do you mean?" I asked.

"Is your grandfather Voltaire Hiwatari." she demanded more than asked.

I was stunned. She just asked me if Voltaire Hiwatari was my grandfather.

"Ho.. How... How did you know?" I managed to stutter out.

Instead of answering me she pulls me into a hug, muttering," I'm sorry, Kai. I really am."

I pushed her away, "Who are you, and how do you know me?"

She looked at me, the confusion written plainly on her face.

"You mean you don't remember mean you don't remember me?" She questioned.

"I'm Skyliner Walker, Kai, I'm your sister."


	5. Chapter 4: Family

**AU: So sorry guys.. School once again. Also, I do not own any own of these characters besides Sky. So yeah! **

_Sister? Yeah I have a sister? No way, there is no possible way I have a sister._ That was what Kai had thought to himself. On the outside, however, he managed to sound a little less stunned. "Sister? Yeah right." He muttered.

Sky looked down. She had lost all feeling in her left arm. That's not good. She sighed.

"Well who else would make you another one of these," She reached into a pocket that was conveniently hid in her jacket. With her right arm she grabbed a gray scarf, and brought it out in front of her.

Kai unconsiously reached for his own white one. It used to be grey, just like that one, and the only person who knew it was, was the one who gave it to him. His mother had bleached the next day, she thought it was a thing that had been rubbed in the dirt in their backyard. He had tried not to cry at that, he couldn't even remember where he had gotten the scarf**.** All of the years he had wondered what the SWH meant, he knew it now. It meant, "Skyliner Hiwatari," he whispered. It stood for Skyliner Walker Hiwatari. "You were the one who gave me this scarf." He said a little louder.

She weakly smiled, "I'm glad you still remember me, my little Pheonix." And with that Skyliner finally lost her hold on the world.

When she woke up again, Sky was in the bed in the corner of the room. Aw, how nice of them to let me have the biggest bed, and... waaaiiit. And take off my clothes and cover my back? Crap! That means they saw,... She stopped thinking, instead getting up and grabbingA some bandages. Sky went into one of the corners and started to take off the bandages on her arm. Crapity crap crap crap... They saw the scars, they saw where Boris tried out all his medicines on me. They saw everything... But wait, that one girl seemed familiar... Icedra, yes, that was her, I recognized her scent... Yes, she was in the ejection room with me, although I wonder who she's related to. It would have to be someone pretty rich or famous to be put in there. Dickinson, hmmm, I wonder who he is.

Sky was jolted out of her reverie by the loud bell that rang throughout the facility. It was disguised as a church bell, but underground, it was more like a wired buzz. She had finished wrapping herself when the bell had rung.

Well, I better wake up Kai and Tala. She thought, padding over to their beds. "Hey, Kai," she said, gently shaking his shoulders. He jolted upright, eyes wide with fear. Kai looked up at her breathing heavily, Sky realized that she had been too preoccupied with her own problems to notice that Kai was having a nightmare.

"I'm so sorry, Kai. I was just used to being alone for so long." That was all the explanation he needed. He grabbed her arm, and pulled it down towards him. Sky had to come down to her knees as the seven year old pulled on her injured arm.

"Kai..." She whispered. "Don't let the Abbey get to your golden soul." And with that she loosened his grip on her arm and pulled out a blue beyblade from her pocket.

" Now listen closely, I know how much you loved to watch me train with my blade, I think it's time you stopped borrowing Changeling to create your own phoenix. Please, take Dranzer, I know she was meant to be yours the moment I met her." Sky held out the bey, and he took it gingerly from her hand. The moment Dranzer touched his skin, it glowed a bright red, and it's bit chip shone with a picture of a regal phonix.

"Okay, Kai. I have to leave, will you give this to Tala. And will you tell him, that he shouldn't worry about me? Thanks! Bye!" And just like that Sky was gone.


	6. Chapter 5: Frozen

**AU: Well, here's another one! I still don't own these characters guys!**

Sky dashed through the halls quickly to catch up with everyone else in the hallway.

Once she did she had to lean against the wall for a moment, Okay, running is not the best thing to do. She hadn't realized that there was another person walking towards her, it was Icedra. Sky stiffened and continued walking to catch up with the rest of the group. Icedra grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. Sky's face was expressionless, but inwards she was cringing. Man, that hurts lady. Now let me go I can't be late, or else..

" Let. Me. Go." She forced out. All of the friendliness from before, gone.

"You are in no condition to be training, you have to go back and rest." Icedra said to her. Icedra's grip moved to Sky's shoulder. She was emotionless on the outside, but on the inside was a completely different. Crap. That hurts, you idiot. Just leave me alone, okay? At least your only living relative doesn't punish you whenever you're late by seconds. Who knows, maybe you're lucky enough to not have any living relatives... Maybe. Sky jerked away from the other girl, taking her other shoulder along with her.

"Thank you for your pity party," she said icily. " But now I need to be somewhere."

"And that somewhere, is your bed," Icedra replied coolly. "Go, take care of your little brother, before Volitaire gets him." At that remark Sky froze. She whipped around, her eyes glazed over and pain in the past and the present.

"Listen, I have been here for nine years, Nine! How much abuse do you think I have had to go through? Huh? I've been through much worse here, trust me. And about Kai, I just go him back. Or more like he just started to remember me. But I will do any thing to protect him? Do you understand that? I don't care if I have to sacrifice myself for him, I will. This is the power of love, of course you probably have had lots of that, considering how new you're acting." And with that she whipped around again. Leaving Icedra rooted to her spot. Astonished at the speech that Sky had just given her. She looked at Sky's retreating figure and shed a tear. I'm so sorry for everything that you have had to go through Sky, really. I am.

Icedra then turned around to go see Kai, to ask him a couple of questions. Instead of walking down the hallway however, she bumped into Boris.

"Why hello Icedra. Shedding tears now are we. Well let's not leave that lone tear alone, come with me." Boris purred stroking her cheek. She looked up at him in horror.

Sky calmly walked down the hall until she reached a corner, and then burst into a run. She finally reached the group, but this time did not stop for a breath.

"Come on Grandfather. Lets me see the best you got."


	7. Chapter 6: Friend or?

Boris had knocked Icedra unconscious, she was putting up to much of a fight. He was now starting to regret that decision, as he had to carry her all the way to his "office". It was his personal business place, and his business was punishment.

He dumped Icedra into a pile in the corner of the room and shackled her to the wall, and left. The only thing he sat in front of her was a small piece of paper.

Sky was eating her breakfast, she was no longer alone, and she was a little bit happy. It was Icedra that made her day worse.

_Why I am not a morning person, I will never know. But SHE just HAD to get on my nerves and piss me off_. Sky looked around there were so many new faces, maybe they would be nicer. She tried to be friendly, but no one would sit near her, so she shrugged and went back to eating. Every one looked so normal, almost, chatting with each other and sharing news. Sky was busy in her thoughts about Kai, that she missed a girl coming up to her and asking her something.

"What?! Oh sorry I didn't see you there," she said.

"Its okay,"the girl said, "I was just wondering of I could sit with you, all the other seats are taken."

"Yeah, go ahead, hey. What's your name? I'm Sky."

"Sky what? Oh sorry I'm Sakura Hiroshima." She apologized. Sky finally looked to see the girl. She had on a white collared shirt,forest green skirt with yellow stripes,a yellow vest over the shirt,a black choker,and white knee high socks with black fabric flats.

Wow, she must be quite new here... Fabric flats!? Sky was intrigued to say the least.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" Sky asked Sakura.

"Well I do, but when you put it that way, it almost sounds like a secret. Is it?" Sakura asked back.

"Kind of, but I understand if you don't want to spend anymore time together, I get it a lot. Just can you promise me you won't blow your head when I tell you, okay?"

"Okay."

She took a deep breath,"My name is Skyliner Walker, please, call me Sky. But the name I was given at birth is Sky Hiwatari."

"Hiwatari, Hiwatari. Nope! Doesn't ring a bell!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What! You don't know!" Sky whispered. "My grandfather is the one who brought you here."

"Your grandfather? Who is that?" Sakura asked.

Sky looked up, "If you look to your right you'll see him coming our way right now."

Sakura did. A tall man was walking towards them. He was wearing a long black cloak, and a fluffy scarf. His dark grey hair was worn long, with a spike of lighter grey shooting straight up right in the front and center. He had body guards on either side of him, and the moment he walked in, it was deathly silent. As he walked down rows of tables, the teens all shied away. He eventually stopped at Sky's table.

"Hello Sky!" He purred with fake enthusiasm.

"Hello Pops," she replied with thinly covered hatred.

Voltaire narrowed his eyes, "Now, now, no need to get personal," he churned out. He grabbed her by the shoulder, the wounded one, and leaned closer to her. "You are coming with me, we need to talk." He whispered. Sky rose as he pulled up on her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry about this Sakura, tall to you later?" Sky asked

Sakura smiled, "Yeah I'll see you a..." She ineruted by Voltaire roughly yanking Sky away with him.

"...round" Sakura finished.

Sky was thrown into a large room, it was all concrete and she knew tha wasn't a good thing. There was a post in the middle of the room, and a rack of weapons on one of the walls. The rack was home to whips, small spiked maces, knives, and other things that were just horrendous. Volitaire ordered the two men to chained her to the post, the whipping post.

_Volitaire POV_

_I saw that the insolent girl was chained to the pole securely, and then walked over to the rack of my choispce weapons. I wonder, should I let her have an easy knockout! and then do something she will never forget? Volitaire was fingering the knife at that point. Or, should I keep her awake and just let her screams ring out. He fingered the whips then._

_"It's been to long since I have heard you scream, Sky. Times up!" The man announced darkly. He then was lost in debate, soft leather with spikes? Or hard leather without spikes? Soft leather with spikes he decided._

_I grabbed the whip and swung it once, it made a good sound. He chuckled, I wonder what it sounds like on flesh?! I thought._

_"Are you ready Sky?" I questuoned as he was corcling her. By then i was in front of her. Instead of answering in words, Sky swung hee unacceptable cuffed hands up to my groin, the fool. I swore, "You bitch!" I manged to exclaim. Even though I was doubled over I could see her smirking face qiite clearly. That was enough for me, the whiped cracked down on her back, tearing through her shirt without hesitation or resistance._

_Surprised, she had to bite down on her to infer to stop from yelling out in pain. The blows rained hard and fast. Soon the crack of the whip was more of a slap, as it was not so slowly being drenched in blood. Sky's vision was starting to flicker in and out by 30 strokes of the whip, and by 40 she was unconscious. I stopped at 50, I would kill her of I did much more._

_"Serves you right, brat."_


	8. Chapter 7: Foe?

**AN: Next Chapter guys! Getting close to the end of where I left off!**

**Also: I still don't own Beyblade.. Sadly..;~;.. But Also Again.. **_Italics= Thoughts _

Underlined=Paper Writing 

Icedra woke up in a cold dark room, there were many things in the room, but luckily none of them were occupied. There was a cold steel table, that seemed to be stained a red rusty color. It had a headstrap and arm and leg straps too. There was a post with shackles in the center of the room, on the racks next to it there were whips, all kinds. In front of her was a single slip of paper. She tilted her head to read it.

Why hello Icedra, I understand that you are new to the Abbey. Welcome to your first punishment. This is an easy punishment, your to be left here for a day or two with only this paper to eat. I have seen you crying, crying is a sign of weakness, and here weakness is punished. I have it within my understanding that your grandfather is looking for you, its been only two weeks and he is (finally) putting up missing posters for you. You have a strong spirit, I hope you survive, you will be fun to play with some time. Maybe a few whips or something, but don't survive for me, survive for your poor grandfather.

-Boris

She stared at the paper, it was she had.

"Shit on you Boris!" she exclaimed. "I hate you..you..." she paused, just calm yourself. _You are wasting precious energy. Just try and sleep, it's the best thing to do._

Sakura had just finished her breakfast whenthe second bell rang. She calmly got up and followed everyone else. She glanced around nervously wondering where the girl named Sky had gone. The girl was no where to be found, and neither was her friend Icedra.

_Where are you guys? Icedra? Sky?_

Sakura was walking away when she caught a new sight in her eyes. Even though she had only been there for a week or so, she had notice two little boys that were always escorted to someplace else to eat, just like the girl Sky. They were sitting out in the open, with the other kids, just like Sky had.

_I hope they can find a few friends here._ She smiled as she noticed three other boys go and join the two.

_Good luck you two, and good luck to you Sky. I hope you are okay where every you are Icedra._

Sakura had no idea what was going on in this new place, no idea at all.

Sky was thrust into the room, and was left just sitting there, the blood pooling around her, with only a roll of bandages thrust in the room after her. Volitaire saw that there was no one around or in the hallways, he slipped into the room. He expertly slipped off her shirt, not disturbed by the blood that spattered his face. After all of the years that he had served in the army, he was used to it being his own blood.

Once her shirt was off, he started to wrap the bandages around her chest, the pressure was just enough to make her bleed more, and soon the bandages were soaked red. There was still half of the roll left, so he just left her to lay there, maybe her friends would come and help her soon.

He had heard the slam of a door, and jumped when he heard the man who had brought him here start mumbling about how weak everyone here was, except for her.

_Who is this her?_ he wondered. He opened the door, after a while, when nobody was in the halls. He had remembered that sound of the door had come from his left, so that was the way he headed. There was a door that had a little bit of blood on the handle and some splattered on the wood.

_This has to be it!_ He told himself. When he opened the door, he nearly collapsed. There was a girl, laying on the floor,her shirt off in the corner, and her back drenched in blood. There was a roll of bandages laying near her, so he went to go and grab them. The boy wanted to get a better look at the girl, he gently picked her up, and tried to get her onto the nearest bed. When he had nearly stumbled over to the bed the girls eyes flew open. He stopped, lost in their deep blue depths. They were a dark blue, the irises ringed with a bright yellow and the outsides or the orbs ringed with a blood red.

"I can walk just fine you know," the girl said in a strained voice.

Who is this girl? Why is my pulse going up. Am I blushing? Through all of the questions he only managed to stumble out, "I...I...I'm.. I'm sorry?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You can put me down now." the girl said coldly. So he did he gently lowered her to the ground, and watched as she struggled to her feet. She never cried out, just winced and kept getting up. As soon as she was up she grabbed her left shoulder, it too was bleeding.

"Do you.. Want me... To go grab... The bandages." He asked shakily.

"No shit Sherlock... Of course I would." She said. By that time she had gotten to the bed, and laid down, on her back.

He grabbed the roll of bandages and walked over to give them to her.

"You better leave." She said.

"May I get your name, I'm.."

"Leave!"

"Oh, okay." The boy started trudging to the door, and out the hallway.

Once he got to his room, he sat down, and thought.

_Good going, way to make a first impression. Who is that girl though, what is her secret? And what is up with that guy. What is going on here?_

**Okie, this is the next chap, ya? Well, I'me now gonna do a little something. I have the next chapter weary to be posted, but I'm not gonna post it until I get ten reviews... It's not that hard is it? Just hit that wonderful little review button down there and leave me a note!**

**To GangstaZEBRA: Awwww.. Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and thstyou think I'm awesome! ;) Hope you enjoy this next chappie! **

**To dark-charmer-xo: This chapter's for you my friend! I hope you enjoy! **


	9. Halloween Special

**AN: Okay, this is just another something I typed up when I was doing this story for the first time.. Think of it a special insert or an optional chapter! For all of you that sticking woth me.. Many thanks! And here it is for you!**

**The Last Seconds**

It was just Tyson and I, there was no crowd, there was no DJ. At least, not in my mind. I called on Dranzer, she never disappointed me, I could only disappoint myself.

Tyson called on his Dragoon. It was tremendous the energy that we were giving off. Nothing could separate the two of us now, no way either of us would let that happen.

As our beys collided, I could feel the rocks around us disintegrating. We were nearing he end, and both of us knew it, so did our beys. Then, we were all smashed into the Earth.

There was smoke, and lots of it, I could feel the tiny rock chips being tossed though the air, that meant that there still was a beyblade spinning. I got to my feet, nothing was going to stop me, not Tyson, not anyone else. I had somewhere I need to get, and beating Tyson was the first step to getting there.

Voltaire. He was the next step. He is the one, the one who made me is numb to the world.

_I've become so numb._

This is it Tyson.

_I can't feel you there._

You're up next Voltaire.

_Become so tired._

I'm going to get there.

_So much more aware._

I'm going to catch up to you Sky.

_I'm becoming this._

Lets do this.

_All I want to do._

Sky you are up there.

_Is be more like me._

Tyson is going down.

_And be less like you._

So is grandfather.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

I'm talking to you Pops.

_Feeling so faithless, under the surface._

I'm done being a dog of the Abbey.

_Don't know what you're expecting of me._

I only know one thing.

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

Tyson is going down.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

Only Sky knows who I really am.

"Tyson, this is it!" I yelled.

"What! These bladers still have more left to give!?" The DJ yelled.

"Bring it on Kai," Tyson's voice was weaker than before.

"Come on, lets go Dranzer!"

"Argh, Dragoon!"

_I've become so numb._

This is for you Sky.

_I can't feel you there._

"Dranzer!" I closed my eyes, drawing strength, from a part of me that no one knew about.

"Dranzer, go! Final Fury Gigs Tonado!" I yelled, already feeling my energy being sapped.

_Become so tired._

"What?!" yelled Tyson.

_So much more aware._

Dranzer burst into flames, and then spun faster and faster, the tornado had started to form. That was when I felt the burden become less, Dranzer was trying to help, but I pushed her out.

_I'm becoming this._

This is for you Sky.

_All I want to do._

"Aghh!" I let it all go, clinging to the tiny piece of life I had left.

_Is be more like me._

The tornado was fully formed.

_And be less like you._

"This is it Tyson," I managed to choked out.

That was when I felt it. The entire burden being lifted off my back. I felt the energy right beside me, it was Sky.

The tornado roared to even bigger size,it picked up all of the rocks left in the stadium, and tossed them around.

"Goodbye, Tyson!" I yelled as forcefully as I could.

"Dranzer!" I could sense her yelling with me.

That was when I realized that the whole entire crowd was yelling for Tyson, and I could see the effect. He was standing taller, and Dragoon was spinning faster.

"Go Dragoon! You can do this!" he yelled.

"Tyson!" The entire crowd screamed.

"Dranzer!" Sky and I yelled together.

There was a boom that rocketed through the whole stadium. And then came the smoke, I could feel Sky shielding me, but I pushed her away.

"I can do this on my own," I told her gently.

I could almost make out her smile.

I urged Dranzer to clear the smoke, but we were both to worn out.

Sky blasted the air with wind, and the smoke cleared instantly.

"And the winner... is... the winner is... it's Kai! The winner is Kai!" The DJ exclaimed.

I smiled and held up Dranzer, she looked different though. What was it? In fact she looked brand new! It had to be Sky.

I was extremely happy, but the last attack had taken its toll. The world was growing hazy. I could faintly see medics running toward us.

Why? I was just tired, that was when I saw Tyson, he had been lifted up in the air and slammed into the wall of the arena. I guessed he had fallen and tried to catch himself with his arm, but it didn't work. It was bent oddly, and he was unconscious,.

I then looked down at me. I was swaying, so I couldn't get a good look, and before I could, there was a sharp pain in my leg. Something wasn't right, that was when the worl went black.

I woke to see Sky's face over mine.

"I told you not to use that move ever!" She whispered angrily.

I smiled, but when I tried to get to my feet, that smile turned to a grimace.

Sky smiled sadly, "When you rejected my protection, of all of the rocks swirling around, the two largest hit you and Tyson. You, of course got the larger one, and it hit you in the leg. You're not crippled, but most definitely injured." she explained.

"Well, I kind of want to go check on Tyson, can you help me?" I asked.

"Of course," she smirked.

Sky gently helped me up, my arm was draped around her neck, and hers supporting me.

I grimaced once again, but it was something I was used to. We slowly started to walk over to where most of the medics were. That was when I realized how much the crow was whispering.

"Look at this folks, a genuine display of sportsmanship here!" The DJ stated.

We got to Tyson, and the medics parted. He was awake, but in obvious pain.

"Hey Kai," he spoke.

"Hey," I said. I grimaced again, as my foot accidentally touched the ground.

"I don't know how you pulled it off Kai, but good job... Argh!" He ended with an exclamation of pain, as one of the medics had snuck in and set the bone in his arm.

The medic smiled at me, while Tyson just gave me a glare.

I closed my eyes, the world was getting hazy again. I let out a shaky breath.

"Just breathe Kai," Sky said calmingly.

"It's just like the Abbey," I whispered.

"No, it's not, I'm here, and we are free. This IS NOT the Abbey," she whispered forcefully.

It didn't help my much, as I soon blacked out. I don't think it was really that visible though, Sky was already supporting my whole weight basically.

"Good job, Tyson. You're not too bad." Sky said.

"Hey, thanks, but who are you?" Tyson asked. The DJ had gotten down into the arena, and had overheard the question.

"That's a good question! Who are you miss?" The DJ asked.

"I'm Sky." She said simply.

"Uhh, Sky who?" The DJ questioned again.

Sky sighed. "I'm Sky Walker."

"Okay, how do you know Kai, then?"

"Ugh." Sky mumbled. "I am Sky Walker, but the name I was given at birth was Skyliner Hiwatari." she put extra emphasis on the am part of it.

"What!" Tyson exclaimed, "Does that mean you're Kai's sister?"

"No, I'm his his aunt's twice removed step daughter, of course I'me his sister you idiot." Sky said sarcastically.

"Wait, do you mean the Skyliner Hiwatari? Like the one who uhh, you know..." The DJ trailed off.

"Yes of course I am." the metal protrusions on her arm guards grew, as they were facing the opposite way as Kai's, it looked like knives had been stuck onto the arm guards.

"Do you need a demonstration?"

I came to soon after that.

"Hey, ya' feelin' better?" Sky asked quietly.

I didn't feel like answering, it would take too much energy. but I finally managed to get out, "Hay is for horses, I don't think you're one."

She smiled,"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I just need to lay down" I said as my breath hitched.

"Okay," Sky said as she eased me down.

"I'm going to check out what that rock did to you. And a P.S. It's probably going to hurt."

"Yeah, I guessed that." I mumbled.

She got right to it, expertly poking and prodding and observing my leg. She started at the bottom of my leg. She was in the middle of the fibula when the pain became much more. I took a sharp breath, and let it out quickly. Pain wracked my body as she continued. It wasn't until she reached my femur that it became unbearable. I couldn't help but let out a loud shout.

She lent me her hand, and I squeezed it as hard as could. I felt the pain becoming less. I let go of her hand slowly, knowing that once we lost contact, the pain would return.

Tyson's POV

I watched Sky set Kai down, and the start whispering something in his ear. They were obviously close together. I saw Kai take the sharp breath, but let her continue, then I heard his shout. I knew then that the pain must have been immense. He never let out anything but growls in pain. To hear him shout was something new to all of us.

Kai's POV

I let go and the pain returned, but less now that she had stopped poking me. One of the medics came over and whispered something in her ear. She said something back, but the world was getting fuzzy again. This time I blacked out I hoped it would be for a long while.

Sky smiled and explained to the medic what she had found. The boulder must have slammed into just his right leg, pinning him to the wall. The larger part had hit his femur. The rest had hit just his leg his fibula, was luckily just fractured.

She looked at his leg, it didn't seem to out of place, she guessed she would be able to wrench it back into place. Sky grabbed his leg, that jerked him out of the darkness.

She quickly snapped the bones back into alignment, her hand was already in his, taking some of the pain, but not enough. He couldn't stop himself from screaming out.

...

Tala was in the stands, he looked down on his childhood friends. He found himself unconsciously walking towards them, the rest of the crowd was motionless. That was when Kai screamed, he froze. So many bad memories came flooding back, all of the times he had heard that scream echoing through the dark walls of the Abbey.

...

My eyes focused on the red hair and blue eyes over mine.

"Tala," I smiled.

"Don't worry I'm here Kai," he whispered. That was when I realized that my whole team was there.

Sky was splinting my leg, it hurt like hell, but it felt a little bit better. She laid her hand over the bone, and it glowed a golden color, I felt the small bits fitting a little bit closer.

I grabbed Tala's hand, and he started to take the pain. He felt a small bit of what Kai was going through.

"Oh Kai," he whispered.

I blacked out for good and when I woke up, I was laying on the cold hard ground.

That was when I realized it was all a dream, every thing but the pain. My leg really was broken, but something was dripping blood on me. I looked up to see Sky trying to finish knitting the bones together.

I grabbed her hand, surely what she was going through couldn't be worse than what I was. I didn't know how wrong I was.

**AN: So, what did you all think of my little story? Did you like it? Hate it? Have some comments? Why don't you share them all with that little handy review button down there? Also, whoever can guess the song I used in there and who it's by gets their OC used in the next chap! ;)**


	10. Chapter 8: Hidden Connections

**AN: I know last time that I had this up, there was some confusion.. I don't exactly remember with what.. But anyways the backstory part will be **_underlined and italicized..._

_Sky had just turned five when her grandfather had first taken her to the Abbey. He had shown her how hard they trained, but that was about it. There was almost nothing else to show._

_Sky already knew about the abuse, and she knew what it was like to live in solitude. When ever her parents were gone, she would go straight into her abuse loving grandfathers arms. One year later she had far lost hope of getting out of the Abbey's clutches._

_She only came when her parents weren't around, but that was often enough, that she had a regular schedule._

_Her little brother, Kai, was growing fast, he was almost at two years old..._

_""""""""""""""/||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\*************_

_Six years later, she was running free, unknowingly leading her brother to meeting her for the first time in five and a half years. That was how long ago their parents were killed._

_Kai was three years old when they died, all he remembered was his dad running over to him crying, saying, "I love you, Kai, I'm so, so, sorry." Then ruffling his hair and leaving._

_His mother had just bleached his scarf yesterday, but he had forgiven her already. She kissed him on the cheek and held him in her arms._

_"We will see you again Kai, I love you Kai. Don't forget these memories."_

_""""""""" /|||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\**************_

_He never did. One year later he had just turned four. That was when he entered the Abbey._

**AN: Sorry for any confusion..**

_Sky was five when she became a full member of the Abbey. But she had been abused since she was three. She is about 12 though, that was what she was talking about the nine years of abuse._

_Kai was four when he became a full member of the Abbey. Never abused before. Sky had taken all of his punishments._

He couldn't wait, they were finally being allowed to sit who the the other kids! He slowly fingered the blue blade in his hand, admiring the way it seemed to speak out to him from its core. Kai had been given that blade by his sister, just before she left, and she had also given him a blade to give to his best friend, Tala.

He had given Tala the blade and the message that Sky had said to him. Tala stopped frowning after that, and quit sulking in the corner, that was more or Kai's thing anyways.

They had left with smiles barely concealed, and barely a worry on their minds. It soon came back to the fact of Kai's ankle. How he was to train was still a mystery, that was, untill they met the others.

Kai walked down the hall, leaning against Tala and the wall. Nothing was out of the ordinary there, as Kai was put into torture often. Not as much as Tala at least, although Tala didn't understand why.

Just before the two boys entered the dining hall, Kai stopped for a moment and straitened up. He put a little bit of weight on his ankle, "дерьмо!" He swore. Tala stared at him, "Kai, don't be so.." He struggled to find the right words, "vulgar."

"I'm sorry Tala, but it hurts like," he took another step, "Hell." He finished.

"Well, you better get used to it, Kai."

"I know Tala"

They had just sat down at a table in the back of the room, when they saw three other boys coming over to join them.

As they got to know them, they figured out that the one with spiky blonde hair was Spencer, the silverish purple haired one was Bryan, and the one with the large noes was Ian.

Ian was the youngest for sure, he was a new kid.

It was funny to Kai how close their stories were, at least Tala's and Bryan's.

They had made the connections too, and they figured out who they were. In fact they had been friends for a long time, almost for as much time as Kai had knew Tala.

Tala had to steal for his father, just so he wouldn't have to endure as much abuse at home. Bryan, had to steal to live. They met each other under the pretenses of "Red", and "Quicksilver". It was that night that they were caught.

Tala's father had gotten him out of jail, but Bryan was left behind bars. They had promised to be friends if they ever found each other again.

It was later that day that Boris had stopped by,looking for athletic youth. That was when Bryan was brought to the Abbey. Soon later Tala's dad was killed in a gun fight in a local bar. He to was soon brought to the Abbey, with Kai. The two were inseparable,literally, they would bite or scratch anyone who got close, that earned them their first punishment.

All to soon breakfast was over and it was time for training. They all got up and pushed in their chairs. Then they began their trek down the long metal hallway.

Jubi was sitting in his room, thinking about the girl. The one in the room across the hall.

Who is she? Why does she have such a cold barrier? Does she just dislike men? Can I even call my self a man? Of course I can, I'm 15, almost sixteen!

He couldn't help but think of her, the way she seemed to shine, even when she was dripping in blood. But it was her hard coldness that made him unwanted. The way she ignored his existence had made him feel something, something new.

Jubi stared at his blade, "Oh Hypnosa, what did I do wrong?"


End file.
